


Imagination

by Sherlockian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, He wants to save you, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Leonard Snart is a Softie, POV Female Character, Superpowers, That's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: Anything you can imagine becomes real. You imagined a monster. Now it's after you. Can you figure out how to stay alive?





	Imagination

"Hear my heartbeat?" He whispered, pulling her closer so her ear as pressed against his chest. "Just focus on that."

A deafening roar sounded from outside as the two of them, trapped in her bedroom, tried to stay silent.

"There's nothing outside, Kelsie. You're imagining it, remember that. Focus on my heartbeat, because no matter how fast it's beating, it has a rhythm, and that will stay the same."

Kelsie took in a deep breath as she tried to block out the sounds of the monster she'd created. She knew what she could do, that because she'd watched a horror movie and had been scared of the creature attacking her, it had become real. She had always been able to do things like this, she had been born with an imagination so strong that it had begun to leak into realty. She had to stop thinking about the creature, and it would simply disappear.

She tried to focus on his heartbeat, she really did, but nothing could stop her being afraid of the monster outside her door, and it was still in the back of her mind.

Sensing that it wasn't working, he pushed her away slightly, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I know you're scared. And that's why I'm going to tell you something; I'm scared too. I was trying to stay calm for your sake, but I think you need to realise that if you don't stop, we are going to die." The flatness in his voice terrified her, because he wasn't panicked, he wasn't thinking about what might happen, he was simply laying out the facts. "If you don't stop that creature, it will kill us. So don't try to stop thinking about it, OK? Make someone stop it. Imagine a scene where someone kills it."

Silently nodding her head, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest once again. A minute passed, and then another, then another. The roars died down, and he thought maybe she had killed it, but as he craned his neck to look out of the window, he realised she had simply moved him outside.

Suddenly, the Flash sped up to the creature, and started running around it, and threw a lightning bolt directly at it.

Looking back down at Kelsie, sitting in his lap, he stroked her hair lightly.

"It's working." He whispered. "The Flash showed up, and he's winning."

Her eyes snapped open, and she still looked scared.

"But what it still wins? In the movie, it killed them all. It'll kill us too." Eyes widening in fear, she gasped. "Len, these are the last moments we'll ever have."

As she spoke, he could see that the creature get up from the ground, and start winning its battle.

"No. It won't win, because you're in control, remember. You can make him lose, OK?"

She nodded once again, biting her lip as her eyes fluttered closed, and she pictured the scene. The Flash, running into the house and finding a knife. The monster, being stabbed, and its green coloured blood pouring from its wound.

"Good." He whispered. "He's dead, now all you have to do is take him away."

She nodded, and he watched as the Flash's sidekick appeared through a breach, and the two men picked and pushed the dead creature through the breach, and as they both checked around themselves for any onlookers, they both jumped into the breach after it.

"It's gone, Kelsie. You can open your eyes now."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"Well, I'm never letting you watch a horror movie again." He laughed, and she chuckled slightly.

"Only watching things with unicorns and rainbows from now on, I promise."

"Well, you know you can always use this power to an advantage; you've got something really cool going on here."

"Cool? You were there too, right? You saw that I almost killed us." She laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, but imagine, you can meet anyone you want to, you could give yourself money; become rich. You could have anything you wanted."

"You're right." She responded, a glint in her eye as she stood up and glanced around the room for inspiration. Her eyes landed on his cold gun, and she started to smirk. Suddenly, one appeared in her arms, and she shot it at the wall, which immediately turned to diamond. "Anything's possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Leonard's a bit OOC, sorry!


End file.
